my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur * Blue's Clues (Heard twice in "Snack Time;" heard once in "What's That Sound?" and "Animals In Our House?.") * Bobby's World * Caillou * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chloe's Closet (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Chowder (TV Series) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) * DuckTales * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Drawing", "Singing", and "Telephones".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Sales Resistance" and "Binky Goes Bad!.") * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "King of the Beasts.") * Higglytown Heroes * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * Happy Monster Band (Heard in a high pitch in "In India.") * Jessie (Heard in "The Blind Date, The Cheapskate, and The Primate", and "But Africa Is.... So Far!") * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Heard once in "Animan.") * The Looney Tunes Show * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Rocko's Modern Life * Sanjay and Craig * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Heard once in a high pitch in "Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?.") * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Turbo FAST * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in the music video "Let's Be Quiet".) * Yo Gabba Gabba! Movies * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Felix and the Flying Machine (2005) Shorts Commercials * Hasbro - Elefun (2009) (high pitched) * Kellogg's Eggo Buttermilk Waffles - Jack (2006) * LG Dancing Elephant (2006) * McDonald's Happy Meal - The Croods (2013) (Commercials) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Commercials) * Snickers Elephant (1996) (Commercials) * ZhuZhu Pets Safari (2012) (Commercials) Logos * Hanna-Barbera All-Stars "Action" Logo (1994) Videos * Baby Einstein: Baby Noah - Animal Expedition (2004) (Videos) * Barney - Let's Go To The Zoo (2001) (Videos) * Barney - What a Word We Share (1999) (Videos) * Schlessinger Media: Math for Children (2004) (Videos) (1st or 3rd trumpet heard once in "Measurement") * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) (Videos) * Zoo Atlanta: Family Pass (Videos) Video Games PC * Fisher-Price: Ready For School Toddler (PC Game, 1995) * JumpStart Toddlers (PC Game, 1996) * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (PC Game, 1995) * Street Fighter IV (Video Game) * The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Video Game) * 3D Jungle Train (PC Game, 1995) * Puddle Books: The Lie (PC Game, 1995) * Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Video Game) * Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-o-Rama (PC Game, 1996) * Donkey Kong 64 (Video Game) * Let's Explore the Jungle With Buzzy The Knowledge Bug PlayStation 1: *JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip Websites * ABC's Zoo Fisher-Price * Sesame Street Games: Footprints * Sesame Street Toddler: Sounds Around Town Promos Trailers * Around the World in 80 Days (2004) (Trailers) * The Jungle Book (1967) (Trailers) (Heard once in "the 2007 Platinum Edition" and "2014 Diamond Edition.") * The Jungle Book (2016) (Trailers) * Ringling Bros and Barnum and Bailey Circus Wii (Trailers) TV Spots Other Media * Rainforest Cafe (Chicago, Illinois) * Goodnight Gorilla * Encyclopedia Brittannica Kids - Animal Sound Treasury Book - PI Kids Theme Parks * Festival of the Lion King (Theme Parks) YouTube Videos Anime Audio Samples